


Encounters

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Aurelia Proxima is a rich noble residing in Abah’s Landing. A certain guildmaster breaks into her room, steals not only her jewelry but her heart as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aurelia is dumb and a bapy and she needs someone to take care of her. And this was originally in my oneshot collections, but I’ve got a plot and sometimes the chapters will be short af bc I’m not forcing myself to have big word counts for the sake of more words.

It was a typical sunny and hot day in Abah’s Landing. Aurelia Proxima, an Imperial noble currently residing in the desert, sat in her study. She, however, was not studying. She enjoyed watching the streets below and the study had the best vantage point. Her cat jumped on her lap with a yowl. “Oh, Aurum!” She scratched the long legged spotted cat under its chin. He mewled at her for more affection. “Father wants me to go to this soiree later tonight and I just can’t. He means well. Wanting to find a spouse. He must understand that I want to find love.” Aurelia groaned and slumped over the chaise she’d been sitting in. Her golden locks fell from the hastily tied bun. 

Aurum tilted his head and meowed. He jumped off her lap and sauntered away. He ventured back with a fuzzy slipper in his mouth and mewled while holding it.

“You’re right. I shall stay in and care for you. I shall go tell father that I am not attending. Thank you, Aurum.” Aurelia threw the slipper to the other side of the room and quickly left to discuss with her father. She found him in the dining hall eating fruit. “Father…”

“Ah, my fairest daughter. You must certainly start getting ready for the party. It’ll take hours for you to look good enough for Caristia’s son.”

Aurelia frowned and rubbed her arms. “I’m not attending.” She averted her gaze to the sandy ground and kicked at it. “Aurum needs to be looked after.”

Her father clicked his tongue. “Your cat has survived days without your care, it’ll be fine. Now go get ready.”

Aurelia frowned and looked around. She clenched her jaw and fist. She felt a familiar knot in her throat and tears stung her eyes. “I do not wish to attend. I’m not getting married…” She hiccuped a cry.

“You’ve been reading those… romance novels again? You met someone behind my back below your station? Hmm? Well, which is it?” He glared her. “It matters not. If you are not going to attend then you are to stay in your room. I’ll be sure to post a guard. Go.” He waved his hand towards his daughter.

Aurelia wiped her face and walked away. She didn’t start crying until she walked inside and was out of earshot. She walked to the study to pick up Aurum and walked up to her room. “He is an outright imbecile!” She groaned and put her wiggly cat onto the floor. She looked up when she heard jingling. She laid eyes on the thief in her room. She sniffed and walked passed the thief and opened her desk. “The prettier stuff is in here. Could I have those ones back? They’re the only thing I’ve left of my mother?” Aurelia wiped off her face with her sleeve and handed the thief the necklace and earrings set. 

The thief narrowed their eyes but decided the trade would be worth it after looking over the jewelry Aurelia gave her. “I don’t normally do trades. But these do seem more valuable than your mother’s bangles.” The thief handed over the worn silver bangles.

Aurelia smiled slightly. “Thank you. I will not alert the guards for your kindness.” She pressed the bangles to her chest and sighed. “You’ve the most beautiful eyes…” Aurelia stared into the thieves eyes.

The thief tilted their head and then left. Once out of sight of the mansion they lowered the hood and face mask and inspected the jewelry closer. Taking it back to the Guild would be the next step. 

“How did it go at the Proxima mansion, Zeira?”

Zeira turned and looked at Walks. “The daughter handed these to me.” Zeira held up the jewelry set. It was certainly worth more than the bangles but she should've walked out with both. It had to be that crying, distraught face she’d seen that gave her pity. Zeira ruffled her hair and sighed. “They have no guards on the upper levels so if you go across the rooftops… Unless the daughter is about.”

Walked nodded. “That’d be Aurelia. She’s a little on the…” He paused. “Dimwitted side. But, her family’s rich. She’ll marry into another rich family as they do. I doubt she’s changed too much from when we were kids.”

Zeira nodded slowly. She’d at least cared enough for her mother’s bangles. Zeira shook her head. No time to get soft on a daughter of a heist target.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Aurelia walked through the market stalls in Abah’s Landing. It was proving to be a scorching day but she had a mission. Replace the jewelry that had been stolen. She couldn’t stop thinking of the thief's eyes. Brown with flecks of gold. How she wished to see the thief again. She wanted to see if the rest of her had been as beautiful as her eyes. She sighed dreamily and went back to her task.

After procuring a new set of jewelry she decided to peruse the exotic pets. She wanted to get Aurum a friend. But Aurum was picky with new friends. No birds or dogs and he certainly would eat a fish. She sighed again.

“Stop right there, thief.”

Aurelia nearly jumped when she heard the voice. It sounded familiar but she could place it.

“Okay. Sorry. I’ll give it back… don’t call the guards.”

Aurelia turned and saw a beggar being held by a tall redguard woman. Those eyes. Aurelia opened her mouth to speak.

“Let the lady decide… what shall you have me do, miss? He tried pilfer your coin pouch.” 

Aurelia looked between the woman and the beggar. “Oh. I uh. No harm done, I suppose.” Aurelia patted her pockets. Jewelry and pouch were intact. “He’s free to go.”

The woman let the beggar go and turned back to Aurelia. “He’s only going to try it again.” She ran her hand through her short hair and sighed.

“I’m surprised you stopped him?” Aurelia tilted her head.

“Hmmm?” She rubbed her chin.

“I can’t mistake those beautiful eyes?” Aurelia looked around and leaned forward. “You are the thief from my room? Yes?”

The redguard swallowed and looked away. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Aurelia frowned and looked her over. “I must be making a mistake… but your eyes are so beautiful…” Aurelia felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment. “You are gorgeous. I uh… I’m sorry. Thank you. I’ll be on my way…” Aurelia turned and took off. She, however, didn’t get far as she smacked into the side of a cart. She groaned as she stood up.

“Are you okay?”

Aurelia nodded despite the tears in her eyes. “Yes. I…”

“Here.” The redguard held her hand out and helped Aurelia up to her feet. She laughed and reached out to fix Aurelia’s hair. She leaned close to Aurelia’s ear and whispered in her ear. “I’ll see you around, Aurelia.”

Aurelia’s face turned red. “Wait. Can’t you tell me your name?” Aurelia chased after her.

“Zeira. You better head home before you get into more trouble.”


	3. Chapter 3

Aurelia collapsed onto her bed. She mumbled into her pillow and groaned. She climbed up onto to bed and properly laid down under the thin sheets. Her adventures throughout the day wore her out. Honestly, she amazed herself when she ate dinner with her father and brother before retreating to her room to let the busy day take her. She stroked her cat’s head after he jumped up and laid on top of her. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep.

Aurelia woke with a jolt. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She saw a figure in her window. “Zeira? Are you taking my stuff again?” She rubbed her eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, Aurelia. There’s something of her father’s we need…” Zeira brought her lips to the mask. 

Aurelia nodded. She moved Aurum off her and stood up. “Are you needing papers or money or riches?” Aurelia took her hair down from the bun and walked to her door.

“Are you offering help to a thief?” Zeira smirked.

“A beautiful person that I met on the street. This is my way of thanking her.” Aurelia smiled and walked out of her room. “Father doesn’t have guards outside his office for some reason.”

Zeira pulled the mask down her face. “He’s an incredibly stupid man then.” She followed after Aurelia, pondering if it was a trap. After what she witnessed earlier in the week, she shook her head. No, Aurelia was genuine. “Your father is working on some… business that a colleague of ours isn’t thrilled about.” 

Aurelia bit her lip as she opened the door. She poked her head inside and let out the breath she held. “Not here, good. I don’t know what my father does to keep his business and money flowing. I only spend the allowances he has set up for me.” Aurelia wrung her hands nervously. “Do you know what you are looking for?” 

Zeira shook her head. “Our client is looking for proof of betrayal. But, that could be anything. Does he keep a ledger?”

“On his person.” Aurelia frowned. She walked over to the bookshelf. “He keeps important things in a lockbox behind here. That skull up top if you turn it to the left it’ll open up behind the khajiiti statuette. I can’t reach it.” Aurelia could barely touch the skull. 

“To the left you say?” Zeira walked up behind her and reached up to move the skull. She stood unbearably close to Aurelia as the mechanism popped open and hidden door. Zeira reached on either side of Aurelia and pulled the safe into the open. “You wouldn’t happen to have the key?” Zeira chuckled and took a step back after she saw how close she’d be standing.

Aurelia shook her head. Her face bright red from the close proximity. “But I can pick the lock? I’ve memorized the springs. I know you’ve a lockpick.”

“Sneaking around with that skill?” Zeira smirked with an arched eyebrow. She handed Aurelia a lockpick and within seconds the safe was open. Zeira whistled. “Not bad. But it is your father’s safe. Hmmm…” Zeira looked over the papers. “Hmm… no one is mentioned by name…”

Aurelia moved away from the shelf and closer to the door. “There’s a picture of my mother in there. Can you grab it? Someone is coming up the stairs.” Aurelia grabbed the picture and pushed Zeira towards the window. “If it’s a guard they won’t think it’s suspicious…”

“I need those documents.” Zeira climbed over the sill and onto the tile roofing. 

Aurelia nodded. “Where can I meet you? I’ll be outside in a few moments as long as it’s not father.”

Zeira shook her head. She knew she was about to make a horrible decision. “Eastern side of the city in the slums and alleyways. There’s building with a blue dome roof. I’ll be outside.” She turned and disappeared into the darkness.

“Who’s there?” A guard held up a lantern in the doorway. Aurelia rubbed her eyes and looked at the guard. “Oh, miss. Sorry. Are you okay?” The guard approached her, worried.

Aurelia nodded and sniffed. “I just had a bad dream and wanted to see my mother…” She held the picture to her chest.

“Don’t stay up too late, miss. And you should leave the office. Your father will be furious.”

Aurelia wiped the tears from her face and nodded. “Yes. I will. I’ll be a moment. You can go back to your walk. Sorry to have spooked you.” The guard nodded and left. Aurelia grabbed the other documents in the safebox and shoved the box back in its hidden compartment. She reset the mechanism and left. She couldn’t leave out the front door. She walked back to her room and put on a more travel worthy outfit. 

Aurelia stepped out onto the roof and made her way across the buildings until she found stairs to the ground. The slums. Aurelia shivered a little as the cold night wind bit at her bare skin. She made it to the slums, but so late in the night she suddenly felt afraid. She swallowed the fear and continued deeper until she saw a blue roof. Hopefully this was her roof? Her heart pacened as she walked closer. She sighed heavily out of relief when she saw Zeira leaned up against the building.

“I’m honestly half surprised you made it. More surprised that you came right away. Did you get caught?” Zeira walked up to her. Aurelia shook her head and rubbed at her cold skin. Zeira looked down. “Let’s get you inside. You should wear more layers at night time.” Zeira opened the door and lead her through the broken building. “This is the cistern. The Den.” Zeira said in a hushed tone as she opened the false wall.

Aurelia stepped through. Her mouth opened as she looked around. “This is…”

“Run down. I know.” Zeira laughed.

Aurelia shook her head. “No. No! I love it.”

“You are… no. Nevermind.” Zeira cleared her throat and turned away. “You brought the documents?” She walked up the stairs to get to the upper level.

Aurelia nodded. She pulled the papers hiding in her sash and handed them to Zeira. “I took half because if I took them all… he’d be suspicious.”

“Good work. You can go back home if you wa-“

“No!” Aurelia paused as her face reddened. “No… I wish to stay. If I can?”

Zeira’s face softened. “You’re welcome to stay. There’s a chair to sit in over there.” Zeira tilted her head towards the chair.

“Can I help? If you tell me what you are looking for… maybe I can help?” Aurelia looked at Zeira.

Zeira bit the inside of her cheek. She sighed. “Velsa’s gonna kill me… We’re looking for these names…” Zeira handed her a paper with several names.

Aurelia looked over the list. “I know these men…” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“No surprise.”

“They’re trying to get me to choose a spouse… from their pedigreed sons.” Aurelia pursed her lips and read over the letters.

“And you don’t want to get married?”

“There’s one of their names here but this seems official… Married? Yes. But, not to them. Not to a man. Also, I want love to be the first reason I ever get married.” Aurelia grabbed another letter.

“Ah. Going against your father?” Zeira chuckled.

Aurelia smiled. “I wish I were brave enough.” She read through the letter.

“You ran away with his letters, why not elope with some woman you fall in love with.”

Aurelia looked over Zeira and smiled. “If I could… I certainly would.” Aurelia put the papers down and turned around. She sighed. “I’m not good at anything. All I have is gold and gems. I’m not very smart. Don’t try to correct me. Who would even want me as a wife if I can’t do anything but rely on my father’s estate and money to survive.”

“There are plenty of people…”

“Not with the same intentions as me…Sorry. I…” Aurelia sighed. She looked up when she heard footfalls on the stairs.

“Oh the esteemed guildmaster brings in a wealthy guest? And you’re not stealing her valuables .” 

“Velsa…” Zeira grinded her teeth.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll keep my hands off of her.”

Aurelia stared at Velsa. “Oh my.” She covered her mouth.

“What is it?” Zeira looked at Aurelia.

“She’s pretty.”

Velsa choked. “Is she joking, Zeira?” She arched an eyebrow and rubbed her chin.

Aurelia held her hands up defensively. “No! No! I’m sorry! That was… forward of me.” 

Zeira stifled a laugh. “She’s just helplessly in love with women.”

Aurelia turned red. “I… uh.” She looked at Zeira and pouted. “It’s not a lie…”

“Oh.” Velsa looked between the two of them, a smirk plastered on her face. “I see… Play nice, Zeira. The fair maiden has a fragile heart.” Velsa walked off. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

Aurelia and Zeira looked at each other. “These letters aren’t going to read themselves…” Aurelia grabbed another stack of letters and sat down to read them. A few moments passed by, “Zeira?”

“Yes?”

“These have some things you might want to look at.”

Zeira walked over and sat down on the arm of the chair. She rubbed her chin as she read over Aurelia’s shoulder. “That is important… Thank you, Aurelia.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Zeira, we still need a solid way to get into the Caristia’s estate.” Velsa crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “We’ve been planning this break-in for a week and there’s been no progress.”

Zeira pulled at her hair and groaned. Velsa was correct and she did not want to admit it. “I’m aware, Velsa.” Velsa’s name slipped off her tongue like poison. 

“I know, why don’t we get your rich girlfriend to help us?” Velsa threw her hands in the air.

“Aurelia is not my girlfriend.” Zeira clenched her jaw. “The Caristia son is trying to get her hand in marriage…” Zeira growled and slammed her fist on the table.

“Is that why you wanted to suddenly rob this noble family? To save your girlfriend?” Velsa laughed. “How  _ noble  _ of you! Figure out your plans and let me know when you are ready to act like the damned guildmaster!” Velsa stormed off.

It took every fiber in Zeira’s body to not flip the table. She groaned and then went to sit in the chair and mull things over. Aurelia would be helpful if she could help with the break-in but getting her involved. That was a disaster. Zeira leaned back and pulled at her hair. She could ask. Aurelia can refuse. She should refuse. Zeira sighed heavily and fixed her armor as she stood.

Zeira climbed in through the open window to Aurelia’s room. She clicked her tongue at how dangerous this woman lived. She crept along the walls down the hall until she heard talking. Disgruntled, annoyed talking and Aurelia crying.

“I need you to get ready, Aurelia. This party is important for us both and you are going.”

“Father… I told you! I do not want to marry him! He is vile!”

“You can learn to love him with time. I’ve already promised them your hand. You will attend the party. Now go, before I get the guards to escort you.”

Aurelia sniffed and stormed out of the room. She almost let out a yelp when she ran into Zeira. Zeira covered her mouth. Aurelia’s eyes welled up with more tears. Zeira held her finger to her masked face and took her back to her room. She closed it gently and locked it behind them. Aurelia threw herself on the bed and sobbed. 

Zeira was beside herself on how to react. She rubbed the back of her head and sat down on the bed. “Aurelia, do…” She paused. “What can I do to help?”

Aurelia looked up at Zeira. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears and snot ran down her face. Zeira took her handkerchief and wiped of Aurelia’s face. “Be-besides taking me...me from here?” She struggled to speak between crying. “Zeira! I can’t marry that buffoon! He’s disgusting! He’s… he’s a man!” Aurelia groaned. “Father is just as horrible and I do almost everything he asks of me… why can’t I get married to someone I love? I don’t want to be matched with some utter buffoon with daddy’s gold…” She took a deep breath to steady her breathing.

“The tears have stopped.” Zeira smiled and reached out to wipe away a single drop of Aurelia’s face.

Aurelia closed her eyes. “I’m sorry Zeira. For you to see me in such a state…” Aurelia sat up and wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress. “You must be here for a reason? I have to get ready even though I do not wish to attend. You can help me…”

Zeira nodded. “We need a way into that party you are going to… as you know it’s invite only and none of us thieves are on that list.” Zeira paused to study Aurelia’s face. A hint of disappointment. “I…” Zeira clenched her jaw. “I don’t want to ask that of you. Especially after what I witnessed…”

Aurelia looked at her and then rubbed her chin. “Help me with getting ready and I’ll find a way for one of you to get in…” Aurelia walked over to her wash basin and wiped her face off, trying to erase the traces of sobbing.

Zeira nodded and walked over to Aurelia’s wardrobe. “Any particular dress?” She looked through the expensive gowns, touching each fabric delicately. Of course Aurelia would have the most beautiful gowns. Anything she wore would be gorgeous on her. Zeira looked over at the woman as she sat down at the vanity, combing her long golden locks. She sure lived up to her name.

“Something modest. I don’t want to give that man an ounce of skin. Unfortunately, I do not own any suits or…” Aurelia paused. “Ugly garments. I wish I did.” Aurelia leaned over on her elbow and sighed. “I wish I’d never caught his attention.” She groaned.

“How’s this one?” Zeira held up a deep purple gown. “It seems to be the least revealing of your gowns.” Zeira looked into Aurelia’s honey eyes. She felt her face heat up and looked away. 

“Thank you, Zeira.” Aurelia stood up and undid the lacing of her current house gown and lifted the dress over her head. She stood in her shift.

Zeira looked away, a slight blush on her face. She handed her the gown.

Aurelia laughed. “I’ll need help. I’m sorry. I can get a maid to help me… I’ll still help you getting in…”

Zeira looked back at her and smiled. “What do I need to do?”

“You can put the gown down for a moment. That white petticoat, hand it to me please. I’ll mainly need help with tying everything.” Aurelia took the petticoat and threw it on over her head. She tied it around her waist and lifted it so it fell naturally. “There’s another petticoat.”

“How many do you need?” Zeira, bewildered, grabbed the other and handed it to Aurelia. 

“I can have as many as want. That gown needs at least two to lay properly.” She tied off the other petticoat. “Okay. I will need you to help with the gown. Hold it open and I’ll come up from the bottom. Yes. Thank you.” 

Zeira pulled the gown over Aurelia’s head and helped smooth the edges. Her hands lingered on Aurelia’s waist longer than needed. Zeira stood back and admired Aurelia. She let out a low whistle.

Aurelia smiled. Her face reddened. “It’s not even laced.” Aurelia turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. “This should be the last thing I need from you Zeira.”

Zeira ran her fingers down the stitching of the bodice. “How tight?” She pulled on the lacing.

“I’d much rather it be loose. I don’t want that man to get a glimpse of my figure. He’s not worthy.” Aurelia’s breath hitched.

“Sorry…” Zeira tied off the lacing. “I hope I did okay…”

Aurelia turned and looked at Zeira. “Most certainly. With practice you can be the best. But, I wouldn’t want that from you.” She smiled. “Now, we add the jewelry. I only want to wear mother’s, though.” Aurelia grabbed the silver bangles and put them on. “Now… I can get one of you guys in. As my servant. That’s as far as I can take you. Do you want to be the one or should we get someone else?”

Zeira rubbed her chin. “I don’t mind but, I need to tell Velsa. She’ll need to get the others ready… are you sure this is fine?”

Aurelia nodded. “Yes. I already need to go and it’ll much more thrilling to be apart of the heist…”

Zeira smiled. “We can handle the hard part we just need a way in. Thank you, Aurelia.”

“No… you’ve done a lot for me… let me repay you.” Aurelia looked down.

“I…” Zeira laughed. “I stole your jewelry and you want to thank me…” Zeira put her hand on her forehead and shook her head. “You are honestly too good, Aurelia.”

Aurelia looked at Zeira. “You know you stole more than my jewelry…?”

Zeira’s face softened. “I know. Can you really trust me with something that valuable?” 

Aurelia walked up to Zeira and placed her hand on the thief’s cheek. She leaned forward and kissed Zeira gently. “I can and I will.”

Zeira cupped Aurelia’s face. “You really are too good.” She kissed Aurelia back and rested her forehead against Aurelia’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeira leaned against the wall outside the Proxima estate. She felt out of place without her armor. She needed to look the part of a servant. Aurelia gave her the clothing she’d need. Now, she waited. She’d already gave Velsa a heads up about the heist going down on short notice. Zeira also had a promise to keep for Aurelia. If everything went smoothly…

“Zeira. There you are.” Aurelia walked up, holding her gown so it didn't drag. “I let the Caristia servant know I needed to bring my own servant for personal issues. They have also reserved a private room for us.”

Zeira arched an eyebrow. “That was quick.”

“Gold can get you almost anything. I’ll make my appearance and mingle with the important folks, which is honestly no one. Then retreat to the private room.” Aurelia let out a breath. “I’m rather nervous.”

“Well, I’ll protect you if it comes to that.”

Aurelia smiled. “Thank you. The worst these people will do is gossip and attempt to slander my name. Now, shall we head out. It’s a short walk.” Aurelia held up her gown and walked towards the Caristia Estate. It wasn’t long before the sounds of chatter and glasses clinking filled the air.

Zeira let out a low whistle. “Been to a few soirees but this…”

“Mandatory and boring. It’s fun at first. Then, the gossip. The teasing. The race to find the perfect mate.” Aurelia laughed. “I’ll need you to stay fairly close. A little closer than that. I plan on putting a show.” Zeira nodded.

“Ah, Aurelia Proxima! So glad you could attend, my dear!” An aged woman approached the pair and kissed Aurelia on both cheeks. “Your father says you’ve been unwell.” The woman held onto Aurelia’s hands

Aurelia smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been having these dizzy spells. I’ve been hit with fatigue and can’t leave my bed. It’s dreadful.”

The woman smiled. “You haven’t been messing around. I jest, darling… I’m glad you are feeling well enough to come today. I’ve set the study up for your privacy if this becomes too much for you.”

“Thank you, Mistress Caristia.” Aurelia squeezed the woman’s hand. 

“Now, do be a dear and talk to the others.” The woman walked off and began to chat with the others.

“That’s Livia Caristia.” Aurelia leaned close to Zeira. “I’d keep an eye on her. She’s ever vigilant and nothing gets passed her. Let me chat with a few people and then we can have a seat.”

Zeira walked closely behind Aurelia, keeping an eye on the others. She looked around the party. Nothing seemed amiss. 

“Aurelia… dear you look pale…” The young woman chatting with Aurelia looked concerned.

“I’m feeling rather faint actually. I must retire…” Aurelia turned and fell into Zeira. “Oh… Divines.”

“Are you okay?” Zeira held onto Aurelia gently.

Aurelia nodded. “I fear I must retire.” She said loud enough for Livia to hear. Livia nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Zeira held onto Aurelia and walked her into the estate. The Caristia servants lead Zeira and Aurelia to a small study on the second floor. Aurelia sat down on the chaise in the room and leaned back. The servants left the pair alone. 

Zeira knelt down on the floor and put a hand on Aurelia’s face. “Are you okay?”

Aurelia smiled. “I feel fantastic actually.” She sat up and pressed her forehead against Zeira’s. “Go pull off your heist.”

Zeira smiled. “I owe you so much…” Zeira kissed Aurelia’s nose.

Aurelia giggled. “A thief that owes…” Aurelia kissed Zeira. “I know what you can give me after you get me back home safely.”

Zeira laughed. “Alright. Tell me then. I’ll go rob these guys blind.” Zeira pulled her mask out of her pocket and put it on. She took off the outer shirt. If she got caught, she needed to not look like the servant she came in as.

“Be careful, Zeira.”

Aurelia sat up when the door opened. Zeira came in and removed the mask and smiled at Aurelia. “Velsa, Quen and Walks are on their way to launder the goods. As for you…” Zeira pulled out the papers she had in her pocket. “These belong to you.”

Aurelia stared at the papers and then at Zeira, tears welling in her eyes. “I… they actually had it…?” Aurelia jumped up and flung herself into Zeira, nearly knocking them both over.

“Aurelia…” Zeira shook with a chuckled and wrapped her arms around Aurelia. “Shhh… You don’t need to cry.”

“No, Zeira you don’t understand…” Aurelia sniffed. “If I hold my own dowry…! Father can’t do anything and neither can Caristia.” Aurelia gripped onto Zeira’s shirt tightly and sobbed into the thief’s chest.

“You’re happy, though?” Zeira said with concern. Zeira squeezed Aurelia tighter and rested her face against Aurelia’s golden hair. 

“Yes. Zeira, you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world. I can leave father.” Aurelia pulled away and moved to cup Zeira’s face she leaned in and kissed the thief. “If you hadn’t stolen my jewelry that night… I’m so blessed.”

“I’m the one making off with the money…” Zeira rested her hands on Aurelia’s waist. “And you…”

Aurelia bit her lip and looked down. “I’m…”

Zeira pulled her close. “Can you leave?”

“We.” Aurelia nodded. “Let’s get away.”

“Do you want to sneak out or…”

“Let’s sneak. Let them worry that I was kidnapped and the dowry taken.” Aurelia frowned. She folded the piece of paper, that left funds and a few estates to her name and her future spouse. She hid it in the bodice of her dress.

“There’s a makeshift walkway down the hall and onto the balcony. Can you make it in that dress?”

“Yes, don’t underestimate me.”

“After you picked that lock… never.” Zeira grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, towards the back of the estate. “Do you want to stop by the den or my place first?” Zeira helped her over the railing and onto the makeshift ramps.

Aurelia’s eyes lit up. “I would love to see your place… but anywhere with you…”

Zeira nodded and turned away to hide the flushing of her cheeks. “Let’s go then.”


End file.
